futatsu kokoro
by wen phantom14
Summary: akhirnya mereka berempat tiba di okinawa. ciel ngambek terus pergi dari villa claude. dan ups, ada makhluk baru yang muncul lhooo.. hoho penasaran? yukkuri yonde ne.. rabiyu mo onegai shimasu..
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso's. Demo, Sebaschan wa boku no mono da.. ^^

CHAPTER 1 : KISS

"Ciel!" panggil seorang remaja berambut pirang. Terang saja yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah panggilan berasal.

"Apa?" jawab Ciel datar.

"Mau ke tempatku hari ini?"

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku mau minta tolong lagii.. nilai matematikaku..." jelas Alois terputus-putus dengan wajah memelas.

Ciel yang mengerti langsung tersenyum mengiyakan. Sahabat berambut _blonde_nya itu memang selalu minta bantuannya dalam belajar. Dan tentu saja Ciel tidak keberatan. "Baiklah," katanya. Keduanya menuju tempat parkir, mengambil motor masing-masing lalu melesat ke rumah Alois.

"_Tadaima.._" ucap Alois ketika masuk rumahnya. Tak ada jawaban. Yah, memang di jam-jam seperti ini tak ada orang di rumah itu. Orang tuanya dipindah kerjakan ke luar kota sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Alois hanya tinggal bersama kakak lelakinya.

"Masuklah dulu ke kamarku. Aku ambilkan minum dulu," katanya. Ciel mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Berjalan menyusuri lorong pendek menuju ruang paling pojok. Tulisan "Alois's room" terpampang di depan pintu ruangan itu. Ciel membukanya lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi ranjang Alois. Tak lama, Alois pun menyusul masuk.

"Mana yang tak kau mengerti?" tanya Ciel setelah beberapa waktu menikmati teh yang disuguhkan.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar.." Alois mengambil buku matematikanya. Membukanya di atas satu-satunya meja di kamar itu. "Di bagian ini." tunjuknya.

Ciel mendekat. Mata birunya memperhatikan soal yang ditunjuk Alois.

"Hmm.." gumamnya.

"Jadi?"

Ciel mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pensil. Menuliskan kembali soal itu di sana.

"Di soal ini kamu bisa pakai permisalan dulu. Misalkan yang ini adalah 'x' dan yang selanjutnya adalah 'y'. Sesuaikan permisalan itu dengan soalnya. Di sini 'x' dikurang 5 sehingga 'y' akan berubah menjadi '3(y dikurang 5)' dengan rumus ini. Begitu pula dengan pernyataan di bawahnya. Buat menjadi bentuk yang sama seperti itu," jelas Ciel. "Setelah itu substitusikan saja seperti persamaan-persamaan yang biasanya."

"Heee... ternyata begitu,"angguk Alois. "Penjelasanmu memang selalu mudah dimengerti."

"Siapa dulu..." kata Ciel bangga. "Sekarang coba soal lain yang konsepnya sama supaya kamu semakin paham."

"_Haiii.._" ucap Alois bersemangat. Selesai dengan satu soal dilanjut dengan yang lain. Acara belajar itu pun menjadi menyenangkan diselingi dengan candaan dan lelucon garing kedua sahabat itu.

"_Tadaima.._" sebuah suara terdengar dari lantai satu.

"_Okaeri.._" balas Alois yang masih ada di kamarnya.

"Kakakmu sudah pulang.." kata Ciel. Wajahnya yang putih telah dihiasi semburat berwana _pink_. Alois melihatnya. Tentu. Dan Ciel pun tak perlu menyembunyikannya karena sahabatnya itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada sang kakak.

"Ayo turun," ajak Alois. Mereka beranjak dari kamar Alois menuju ruang depan.

"_Nii-chan_," panggil Alois. Kakaknya menoleh, melihat ke arah adiknya.

"Ah~~ _Bocchan_," serunya ketika mata merah _crimson_nya menangkap sosok mungil Ciel di belakang adiknya. Segera ia mengabur dan memeluk sosok mungil itu, membuat wajah Ciel merona.

"_Ko__.. Konbanwa_, Sebastian-_san_. Maaf mengganggu," kata Ciel agak _nervous_. Remaja kelas 1 SMA ini masih sering gugup jika dipeluk oleh Sebastian seperti ini. Padahal lelaki _raven_ itu sudah sering melakukannya. Sudah seperti hal yang umum bagi keduanya—seharusnya—tapi, bagi Ciel ini adalah perlakuan istimewa.

"Oh, iya. Tadi aku membeli _cake_, mau makan sama-sama?" tanya Sebastian masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya memeluk Ciel.

"Asyiikkk..!" seru Alois. Ia segera meraih kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Ayo, _Bocchan_. _Kimi mo_. Kau suka _cake_, kan?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya tak perlu dijawab. Ia lalu membawa—menuntun—Ciel menuju meja makan.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sebastian pada remaja bermata biru itu.

"Iya, sudah malam," jawabnya.

"_Bocchan_, kau kan baru sebentar di sini. Lagipula kau sudah lama tak ke sini, kan? Menginap saja di sini, ya?" rayu Sebatian dengan wajah memelas. Ciel hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"_Nii-chan_, jangan nunda kepulangan Ciel mulu, ntar dia jadi beneran pulang kemaleman," kata Alois yang muncul dari balik punggung tegap Sebastian.

"Nah, karena itu, biar dia menginap di sini saja. Dia bisa sekamar denganmu atau denganku. Lagipula akhir-akhir aku ingin teman bicara sebelum tidur. Jadi mungkin Ciel bisa. Kau mau kan Ciel, jadi teman bicaraku sebelum tidur?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengembangkan senyum. Membuat Ciel merona karenanya.

"Hehe.. Lain kali saja," jawab Ciel malu-malu. Tidur dengan Sebastian? Mau bangeeeetttt…. Tapi belum kuat mental…

"_Nee_, Ciel, hati-hati di jalan ya," kata Alosi sambil tos a la persahabatan mereka.

"_Hai._." jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum. "_Jaa nee.._"

Ciel menghidupkan motornya. Ia lalu melaju setelah melambaikan tangan pada kakak adik Michaelis-Trancy(?) tersebut dan kemudian menghilang di dalam kegelapan.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Hari Minggu pagi. Ciel memutuskan untuk bangun siang hari itu. Maklum, akhir pekan, sekolahnya libur. Dan sesuai keputusannya, ketika jam menunjukkan puku 09.44 a.m., remaja itu baru membuka mata birunya untuk mulai melihat dunia (idih, author lebay). Ciel mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Lalu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya lalu turun dari ranjang ukuran sedangnya itu.

Remaja itu lantas mandi. Disusul dengan membuat sarapan ala kadarnya (Ciel kan kaga pinter masak *digampar). Selesai dengan sarapannya, ia mengambil buku dalam tasnya. Ia berencana mengahabiskan hari ini dengan membaca saja, enggan keluar rumah karena memang tidak ada urusan.

Diiingg... Doonnggg...

Suara bel mansionnya berbunyi, ketika ia baru membuka bukunya dan baru membaca sebuah kata saja.

"Cih!" desisnya. Dengan agak enggan ia menutup bukunya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya," jawab Ciel sembari membuka pintu. Seorang remaja berambut pirang tertangkap mata birunya.

"Yooo Ciel!" sapanya semangat.

"Hai, Alois. Ah, ayo masuk," ajak Ciel.

"Hanya adikku?" kata sebuah suara dari balik pintu yang dibuka Ciel.

"Sebas.. tian.." Ciel kaget. "Ah, iya. Tentu kau juga. Silahkan," jawab Ciel serasa terbangun dari kekagetannya.

Alois dan Sebastian masuk. Ciel menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sedang ia sedang sendiri sedang menyeduh teh.

"Silahkan.." kata Ciel menyodorkan teh buatannya.

"Makasih," jawab Sebastian. Senyum khasnya terlukis di wajah tampannya membuat Ciel sedikit (Ciel : Cuma sedikit, lho! Nggak lebih! Author : iya, iya sedikit) _blushing_ (ciieee... cieee... *PLAAK).

"Ciel, kau punya rencana hari ini?" tanya Alois membuat Ciel terbangun dari _blushing_nya.

"Hn.. rencanaku aku mau baca buku aja di rumah."

"Dasar kutu buku!" ejek Sebastian. "Kutu kan kecil, bisa-bisa kau jadi makin kecil..hihi" kekeh pemuda berparas tampan itu. Wajah Ciel memerah, eits.. bukan karena _blushing_ tapi karena kesal. Cowok cantik ini memang sensi dengan kata 'kecil'.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." lerai Alois melihat Ciel siap melayangkan nampan pada wajah kakaknya. "Kami ke sini mau ngajakin kamu main. Mau?"

"_Doko da_?"

"Taman ria," jawab Sebastian. "Mau?"

Ciel menatap keduanya, lalu mengangguk. "Tapi aku ganti baju dulu."

"Iya..." jawab kakak beradik itu berbarengan melihat pakaian si bocah mungil yang hanya apa adanya.

Tak lama, Ciel selesai berganti pakaian. Ia segera keluar dari ruang pribadinya. Namun di ruang tengah, ia tak menemukan sahabatnya. Hanya ada pemuda _raven_ yang duduk disana. Ciel mendekatinya heran.

"Alois?"

"Udah ke mobil duluan. Udah siap?"

Ciel mengangguk. Keduanya lalu keluar dari aparteman itu. Tak lama, mereka tiba di tempat parkir. Mereka berjalan ke arah mobil berwarna silver. Alois sudah ada di mobil, menempatkan dirinya di kursi belakang.

"Kau duduk di depan saja, Ciel," katanya ketika Ciel membuka pintu belakang. "Aku mau mengeksploitasi bangku panjang ini sendirian," tambahnya. Alois merebahkan tubuhnya sepanjang bangku itu.

'_Al kau mau membunuhku__,ya!_' Ciel menatap Alois dengan _deathglare_nya. Yang ditatap hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas. Dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya Ciel membuka pintu depan lalu duduk. Tak disangka oleh si remaja mungil itu, Sebastian telah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada si pemuda mungil itu, memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Dan _so_ pasti, Ciel langsung _blushing_ plus gugup dan jadi salting.

"Aku bisa pasang sendiri.." protes si pemilik _s__apphire_ biru itu.

"Itu karena kau tidak segera memakainya," balas Sebastian dengan senyum jahilnya yang masih tersunggih di wajah tampannya. Alois hanya terkekeh melihat dua orang di bangku depan itu.

'_Kayaknya _Aniki _juga suka Ciel deh. Kenapa mereka nggak jadian aja_, _sih?_' batin Alois. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide nyangkut di kepalanya. Segera diambilnya ha-pe lalu mengetik sebuah pesan. Ia hanya senyum-senyum saat sebuah pesan balasan datang menyatakan persetujuan.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Sebastian memarkirkan mobilnya setelah mereka tiba di Taman Ria. Alois turun mendahului Sebastian dan Ciel lalu berlari menuju pintu masuk Taman Ria.

"Heii, di sini," teriak Alois melambaikan tangannya ketika Sebastian dan Ciel berhasil menyusulnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak sendiri. Ada seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan Sebastian berdiri di samping adiknya. Warna rambutnya pun sama, hanya saja iris lelaki itu berwarna emas.

"Claude.." panggil Sebastian terkejut. Tak menyangka teman kuliahnya yang satu itu ada di sini. Bahkan sudah berada di samping adiknya.

"Hai.." balas lelaki bernama Claude itu.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Alois tadi mengajakku. Jadi kuiyakan saja. Lagipula sudah seminggu ini kan, aku tidak bertemu dengan pacarku yang manis ini," jawab Claude sambil meraih Alois dalam dekapannya.

"Ya ampun.. yang sedang dilanda cinta," komentar Sebastian genit(?).

"Yasudah. Yuk masuk," ajak Alois masih menggandeng mesra tangan Claude. Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam Taman Ria itu disusul Sebastian Ciel.

"Hei! Sebastian-_san_," panggil Ciel yang dari tadi nggak dapat peran a.k.a giliran ngomong.

"Hn?"

"Itu pacar Alois?"

"Hm…. Mereka jadian tiga bulan yang lalu," jelas Sebastian. Ciel hanya ber-oo ria.

"Kenapa?" tanya si _raven_. "Jangan bilang kau terpesona pada Claude, ya.." lanjutnya sambil memunculkan seriangan khasnya ketika sedang menggoda Phantomhive muda itu.

"Ti.. Tidak.." sanggah Ciel. "Tapi dia memang keren," aku Ciel kagum. Dalam hatinya ia bergumam, '_Kapan tubuhku bisa sebesar itu?_'

Sebastian hanya diam mendengar pujian Ciel terhadap temannya. Sesaat tadi, terlihat semburat kecewa dan kesal di wajahnya, namun segera dihilangkannya. Ia tak berharap seseorang akan menyadari perasaan yang telah ia pendam sejak lama.

Kedua lelaki itu terus berjalan mengikuti dua sejoli yang berada di depan mereka. Namun tiba-tiba pemuda yang lebih tinggi menghentikan langkahnya membuat pemuda lain yang berjalan agak di belakangnya mengerem mendadak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Di dalam ramai (ya iya lah, _weekend_ gitu loch!)" jawab Sebastian yang langsung menggandeng Ciel. Membuat Ciel langsung salting. Remaja itu berniat protes, tapi urung. '_Kenapa nggak sekali-sekali menikmati debaran ini. Toh Sebastian tak melihat_' batinnya.

Di dalam, memang seperi kata Sebastian. Ramai. Berjubel. Penuh sesak. Kalau Ciel tidak digandeng Sebastian, bisa dipastikan Sebastian akan langsung ke ruang informasi memberitahukan bahwa seorang anak berumur 15 tahun berambut biru gelap dengan mata _s__apphire_ itu telah hilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Heii.. Kami mau ke sana! Kalian tentukan sendiri mau kemananya ya…" seru Alois yang semakin menjauh dari pasangan SebasCiel.

"Eehh!" pekik Ciel tertahan. Sedang Sebastian hanya mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangan pada dua sejoli yang tengah dilanda cinta itu.

"Jadi.. Mau kemana kita?" tanya si lebih tua.

"Terserah saja.." jawab Ciel sekenanya. Ia tak mau kegugupannya dilihat Sebastian. Tentu.

"Baiklah.. Bagaimana dengan KOMEDI PUTAR itu?" goda pemuda _raven_ itu jahil. Tangannya menunjuk wahana putar yang berisi kuda-kudaan, kereta a la Cinderella, dan hal-hal lain semacam itu.

"Jangan menganggapku anak kecil!" Ciel protes dengan kata-kata khasnya. Hilang sudah rasa cemas jika pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu telah menunjukkan hobinya. Menggoda si bocah Phantomhive.

"Baik.. Baik..." kata Sebastian menahan senyumnya. "Kita jalan saja dulu, nanti kalau ada wahana yang bagus kita masuk saja," ujarnya. Sebatian lalu menarik tangan Ciel, membuat remaja mungil itu mengikuti langkahnya.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, sang penuntun(?) menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah wahana. _Coffee _Cup nama wahana itu. Sebuah wahana yang berupa cangkir-cangkir besar yang bisa berputar. Biasanya sih, para pasangan yang menikmati wahana seperti ini, tapi karena Sebastian tahu bahwa Ciel tak bisa naik wahana _extreme_ (Ciel punya sakit asma ceritanya) jadi yah cari saja wahana-wahana romantis.

"Di sini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Huweeehh.. penuh pasangan…" protes si pendek.

"Tak mau?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada kecewa membuat Ciel merasa tak enak.

"Hm… kalau kau mau di sini, yah.. kutemani," jawab Ciel malu-malu.

"Yosh.. Kalau gitu ayo antriiii…" ajak si tua dengan semangat '45.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Sementara itu Alois dan Claude...

Saat ini kedua sejoli itu tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di taman ria itu sambil menikmati sesuatu. Lidah mereka dengan lincahnya menjilati sesuatu itu. Menyesapnya hingga mencair di dalam mulut mereka.

"Yemmm... Slruuppss...Rasanya benar-benar enak..." ujar Alois senang. "Ya, kan Claude?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan terus menikmati sesuatu dalam genggamannya. Hn, readers pasti tau kan apa itu. Yap, _ice cream_.. rasa coklat.. Yemmm.. rasanya.. *author ngiler.

"Hm, Al, yang tadi itu temanmu yang kau bilang suka pada Sebastian?" tanya si lelaki jangkung pada pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"Hu'um.." jawab Alois sambil mengangguk.

"Apa tak apa kita meninggalkan mereka?"

"Nggak papa—mungkin. Soalnya _Aniki_ suka juga sama Ciel—kayaknya. Mungkin sepulang dari sini mereka jadian.. hihi.."

"Tapi rasanya agak menghawatirkan."

"Oh.. ayolah.. kita nikmati saja kencan kita ini, ya?" pinta Alois manja. "Atau.. Kau sudah tak tertarik padaku dan lebih tertarik pada Ciel?" tanya Alois dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Claude tersenyum dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar! Hanya kamu, tau.." kata Claude sembari mengusap lembut rambut Alois. Alois hanya bisa ber-_blush-blush_ mendengar ucapan sang pujaan hati. "Ya sudahlah. Sekarang kamu mau ke mana lagi, _My Love_?" tanya si pria dengan senyum jahil tersungging di wajahnya. Membuat Alois semakin sal-ting karenanya.

"Asal bersamamu," jawaban tak terduga dari Alois. Sepertinya kali ini remaja _blonde_ beriris biru itu berhasil membalikkan kejahilannya. Kedua sejoli itu lalu bertatapan dan tersenyum riang. Ahhhhhh... Masa Muda...

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Mari kembali pada pasangan utama(?) kita, Sebastian dan Ciel.. JEEENNGG... JEEENNGG...

Kedua pemuda itu masih tetap bergandengan tangan. Sebastian masih berjalan memimpin di depan dan si mungil mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku untuk sejenak beristirahat setelah sejak tadi berkeliling-keliling.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Sebastian. Ciel hanya mengangguk. Sebastian lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju sebuah mesin minuman otomatis. Setelah mengambi dua kaleng _soft drink_, ia kembali ke tempat Ciel menunggunya.

"Nih.." ujarnya ketika menyodorkan minuman itu pada Ciel.

"Terima kasih.." jawab si kelabu yang langsung membuka tutupnya kemudian menegaknya.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya duduk bersebelahan tanpa suara. Keduanya diam. Hanya kegiatan menegak minuman yang menghiasi keheningan mereka hingga sebuah suara lengkingan yang meneriakan nama si lebih muda menginterupsi kesunyian diantara keduanya. Sontak sang empunya nama berdiri. Mencari pemilik suara yang—berteriak—memanggil namanya.

"_Shi-e-ruuuu….._" suara itu terdengar lagi. Sebuah panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua. Mata _emerals_nya menatap Ciel dengan berbinar-binar. Gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah Ciel dan langsung memeluknya.

"Lizzy.." kata Ciel kaget. Tak menyangka ia akan bertemu sepupunya di tempat itu.

"_Aitakatta yo, Shieru_.." kata gadis itu lagi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Liz.." ujar Ciel yang balik memeluk Lizzy. Selama beberapa saat keduanya seperti itu—lebih tepanya, Lizzy tak tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Liz, bisa kau lepaskan?" pinta Ciel pada akhirnya yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh si gadis.

"Aku lama tak memelukmu, Ciel…" rajuk sang gadis.

"Ehem! Elizabeth!" panggil seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Lizzy. Mendengar namanya dipanggil dan merasa panggilan itu artinya peringatan, Lizzy melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Ciel.." ujar pemuda itu.

"Iya.. _Hisashiburi da ne_, Edward.." balas Ciel.

"Ngomong-omong.. Kakak siapa?" tanya Lizzy pada lelaki di samping Ciel.

"Aku Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis," jawab yang ditanya.

"Kakak pacarnya Ciel, ya?" tanya Lizzy dengan mata berbinar khas seorang _fujoshi_. Ciel hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Lizzy sedang yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bukan…" jawab Sebastian jujur. Lizzy ber-yaah kecewa. Ups, ada seorang lagi tuh yang kecewa.

'_Kalian memang tidak pacaran, kan, Ciel.._' hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kami tidak pacaran, kok, Liz.." timpal Ciel setelah mengobati kekecewaannya.

"Tapi kalian berduaan di tempat seperti ini pasti karena kencan, kan?" tanya Lizzy lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak mau percaya kalau dua cowok di depannya bukanlah seorang kekasih. Jiwa _fujoshi_nya tidak terima!

"Bukan, kok," jawab Ciel. "Tadi kami ke sini bersama Alois, terus karena Alois bersama pacarnya, jadilah kami tinggal berdua," jelasnya.

"Heee.. Alois, ya… Jadi kakak ini sebenarnya simpanannya Alois?" tanya Lizzy lagi yang—sepertinya—benar-benar ingin melihat pasangan _yaoi_.

Ciel yang hanya mampu _sweetdrop_ akhirnya menjawab, " Bukan, Liz.. Sebastian-_san_ ini kakaknya Alois." Lizzy hanya menjawab dengan ooo. "Ya, ampun… kenapa sifat _fujo_mu jadi separah ini, sih…" komentar Ciel.

"Eheee… Ah, kalau kalian sedang tidak berkencan, kami bergabung dengan kalian saja, yaa…" pinta gadis itu.

"Liz, jangan suka mengganggu urusan orang," peringat sang kakak, Edward.

"Tapi mereka sedang tak berencan, _Nii-sama_, jadi kita tak mengganggu, kan, Ciel?"

Ciel mengangguk tanpa persetujuan teman seperjalanan(?)nya hingga tak tahu ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu, _Let's goo!_" Lizzy berlari sambil menarik lengan Ciel. Edward berjalan santai mengikuti dari belakang, lalu Sebastian…

'_Apa-apaan gadis itu!? Dan apanya yang tak mengganggu kita, Ciel!?_' teriak _inner_ Sebastian sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti mereka. Ups, sepertinya ada yang cemburu, niihh.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Langit sudah meninggalkan warnanya yang sebiru iris Ciel dan telah berganti dengan warna yang serupa dengan iris Sebastian. Ya, berwarna merah. Sudah senja ternyata. Mentari telah siaga di ufuk barat menuju peraduannya. Tempat itu tidak lagi seramai tadi siang. Walau masih banyak pengunjung, terutama sepasang muda-mudi.

"Sudah sore. Capeknyaaa.." keluh Lizzy.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Ciel.

"Ciel sendiri?"

"Aku bareng Sebastian dan Alois."

"Kalau kau mau pulang sekarang tak apa, kok. Aku bisa mengantar," tawar si _raven_.

"Alois?" tanya Ciel. Masak, sih, Alois disuruh pulang naik bus..

"Dia sama Claude. Paling nanti diantar.."

Ciel ber-oo sambil mengangguk. Ia hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mengajak Sebastian pulang saja namun terhenti karena...

DRRR! Itu sebuah judul manga-anime karya —eh, bukan—itu suara ha-pe Ciel yang bergetar. Ia lalu mengambil HP di kantung celananya dan segera menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"Alois?" panggil Ciel.

"_Ciel, bilang pada _Aniki _kalo aku pulang bareng kalian. Claude nggak bawa mobil soalnya,"_ jelas suara di ujung sana.

"Baiklah."

"_O.. iya.. kalian bisa ke tempat kami sebentar. Kami ingin mencoba wahana ini sebelum pulang."_

"Baiklah, aku bilang Sebastian-_san_ du—"

"_Nggak usah. Langsung aja bawa_ Aniki _ke sini," _potong Alois. _"Kami di dekat bianglala, ya. Daaahh.."_

Tuutt.. Tuuut.. dan telpon pun terputus.

"Alois kenapa?" tanya lelaki _raven_ itu ketika Ciel memasukkan kembali ha-penya ke saku celananya.

"Alois mau pulang bareng kita. Katanya Claude tidak bawa mobil." Sebastian hanya ber-ooo-ria. "Terus, dia nyuruh kita ke wahana bianglala. Katanya ingin naik sebelum pulang," jelas Ciel lagi.

Sebastian membuka mulutnya hendak mengatak sesuatu namun Lizzy sudah menyerobot duuan. "Ah, Bianglala! Tadi kita belum ke sana, kan! Ayo naik itu dulu sebelum pulang!" Dan tanpa persetujuan orang-orang di sekitrnya gadis manis itu kembali menarik Ciel mengikuti langkahnya.

Tak lama mereka sampai di wahana yang di tuju. Di tempat tiket, Alois dan Claude sudah menunggu.

"Ya ampun Alois, udah segede ini masih aja pengen naik bianglala," ujar sang kakak mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Yee.. Biarin," balas sang adik menjulurkan lidah. "Aku kan mau beradegan romantis dengan Claude," kata Alois kemudian. Sebastian hanya mengangguk. Mempersilahkan. Huweehh... Sebas rela Alois diapa-apain.. *PLAAAK

"Kyaaaa~~~ Ternyata Alois _yaoi_," pekik Lizzy girang. Akhirnya jiwa _fujo_nya terpuaskan(?) juga.

"Eh, Lizzy. Kenapa kau ada di sini. Bukannya seharusnya kau di Perancis?" tanya Alois heran.

"Tak penting kenapa aku di sini. Ngomong-omong apa aku boleh ikut naik di gondola kalian buat nginti—"

"Nggak!" potong Alois tegas.

"Huh! Ya sudah. Aku sama Ciel saja," ucapnya pura-pura ngambek sambil menggandeng tangan Ciel.

"Eh, janga—… Ah, tunggu…" protes Alois. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah Lizzy sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Waaaahhh.. Baiklah," kata Lizzy akhirnya.

"Oh, ya. Ciel mau naik juga kan?" tanya Alois pada sahabatnya sambil tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Jangan macam-macam, Al.." geram Ciel setengah berbisik. Alois hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ayolaaahh.. kau kan suka tempat tinggi," bujuknya sembari menyodorkan dua lembar tiket. "_For you and him_" bisik Alois membuat Ciel _blushing_ membayangkan dirinya berduaan dengan 'dia'.

"Terus ini tiket untukmu, Liz.." Alois menyodorkan dua tiket juga untuk sang gadis dan kakaknya.

"Sudah, ya, kami pergi dulu." Alois pergi menggandeng Claude menuju tempat antrian yang tak terlalu panjang. Ciel hanya diam saja memandangi tiket di tangannya. Hatinya bimbang antara mengajak Sebastian atau tidak.

"Kami juga duluan, ya, Ciel." Lizzy segera mengikuti Alois bersama Edward.

"Ayo kita juga," ajak Sebastian. Ciel yang mulanya ragu lalu mengangguk.

'_Yokatta… Kitto ureshii_,' batin Ciel.

Ya, Ciel pasti senang. Tidak hanya senang karena Sebastian mau menemaninya tetapi juga senang karena ia bisa berada di tempat tinggi walau hanya sesaat. Ciel memang suka tempat tinggi(maklum dia kecil—pendek *ditimpuk Ciel) dan wahana ini adalah salah satu tempat yang bisa memenuhi kesukaannya itu mengingat tubuhnya yang agak lemah.

Alasan Ciel suka tempat tinggi itu sebenarnya _simple_ tapi ada kesan mendalam bagi pemuda kelas 1 SMA itu. Ia suka dekat dengan langit. Karena itu, dengan berada di tempat tinggi, ia merasa bisa mendekatinya. Bisa menggapainya. Dan ia juga merasa, ia semakin dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang telah menjadi bintang yang selalu menghiasi langit. Ia merasa—berharap—bisa menjangkaunysa. Sekedar meraih tangan orang tua yang dirindukannya.

"Hei.. sudah giliran kita, lho" kata sang _raven _sembari menepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya yang terlihat melamun.

"Ah, iya.." jawab Ciel. Keduanya lalu naik ke gondola. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Sunyi. Tak ada yang membuka suara, sejak kincir raksasa itu mulai bergerak. Namun, ketika gondola mereka mulai naik ke tempat yang semakin tinggi, ekspresi Ciel mulai berubah. Ia terlihat senang. _Blue diamond_nyamenatap kerlap-kerlip di sekitarnya dan senyum tulus tersungging di bibir merah ranumnya. Ketika gondola yang mereka naiki hampir menuju puncak, Ciel menatap langit sejenak kemudian menutup matanya. Ia berdoa. Khushuk.

Sebastian memandangi pemuda di depannya itu. Bibir ranumnya menyuguhkan senyuman indah tanpa ia sadari. Ia lalu mendekati sang remaja. Beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Seakan Ciel adalah magnet bagi dirinya, duduk di samping siswa SMA itu seakan tidak cukup. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut halus berwarna kelabu itu, membuat Ciel terjaga dari ke-khusuk-annya dan menoleh pada pria di sampingnya. Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan. Saling memaku satu sama lain. Saling melihat diri mereka masing masing yang terpantul pada kedua pasang iris indah tersebut.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya sang raven memberikan senyum tertulus. Semburat berwarna _pink_ langsung menempati wajah porselin Ciel tanpa permisi hingga membuat pemuda mungil itu semakin manis. Sebastian mendekatkan wajah rupawannya. Mempersempit jarak diantara kedua insan itu. Seakan mengerti Sebastian, pemuda kecil itu menghilangkan safirnya dibawah kelopak matanya. Sebastian yang berpikir mendapat izin semakin mengeliminasi sang jarak. Bibirnya semakin mendekat dengan bibir mungil di hadapannya. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kedua bibir ranum itu telah bertautan. Sebastian ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia pun menikmati kegiatan yang tengah mereka lalukan.

Sang _raven_ melumat lembut bibir mungil Ciel. Tangan kirinya yang ia tempatkan di belakang kepala Ciel, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Agak lama kedua bibir ranum itu bertautan hingga Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua _orb_ mereka kembali tampak. Keduanya saling memandang dalam diam. Kedua tangan Sebastian kini telah berada di kedua sisi wajah Ciel. Mengelus lembut pipi porselin yang kemerahan itu.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Ciel berpamitan pulang setelah Alois memaksanya mampir untuk sekedar makan malam. Ia menolak tawaran Alois untuk menginap di rumahnya. Ia hanya ingin mengindari seorang Sebastian Michaelis saat ini. Pikirannya masih kacau. Banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. _'Kenapa Sebastian menciumnya? Kenapa Sebastian bisa bersikap biasa padanya setelah kejadian itu? Apa ciuman itu hanya main-main? Sebastian hanya ingin mempermainkan__nya__?'_

'_Arrrggghhhh... aku pusing! Aku tak tau! Aku tak tau apa maumu Sebastian!'_ pekik Ciel frustasi dalam hatinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, sang pemuda berambut kelabu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia membenamkan kepala mungilnya pada bantal kesayangannya. Dia benar-benar kepikiran tentang tindakan si _raven_. Ahh~~ Sebastian, selamat kau telah membuat seorang Phantomhive merasa frustasi.

Ciel semakin membenamkan kepalanya. Berharap kejadian tadi hilang begitu saja dari benaknya. Ia terus diam dan diam, hingga akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya selamanya(?). eh, lho? Kaga... kaga jadi selamanya... semalam aja cukup.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 updet...gomen atas warning yang hanya satu di chapter 1, karena itu di chapter ini warning bakal ditambahin..

warning : Sho-ai, OCC (mungkin), gaje (jelas), gag mutu, dan typo (s) dimana-mana (mungkin)

Douzo~~~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : NATSU YASUMI, HAJIMEMASU  
**

**.**

**Declaimer : Kuroshitsuji wa Yana toboso no da. demo Sebby wa boku no mono desu.. ^^**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak ujian akhir semester satu selesai. Yang artinya libur musim panas sudah dekat. Para siswa hanya tinggal menunggu hasil nilai akhir, dan selanjutkan kesenangan musim panas menanti—itu kalau tidak remidi.

Sudah banyak siswa yang merencanakan kegiatan musim panasnya. Seperti misalnya _training camp_ yang dilakukan siswa-siswa dari berbagai klub olahraga, atau ada juga yang akan ke luar negeri, ada yang berencana ke pantai, dan masih banyak lagi. Dua remaja imut kita ini, juga tak ketinggalan. Saat ini, Alois sedang mengajak—memohon pada Ciel untuk ikut berlibur ke Okinawa bersamanya.

"Mau, ya, Cieeell..." pinta si _blonde_. Ciel diam.

"Cieeelll..." rengek Alois semakin manja. "Tidak cuma Claude, ada _Aniki_ juga kok.. Ya? Ya?"

Ciel semakin diam. Memikirkan ia akan menghabiskan libur musim panas dengan Sebastian, hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Ciel masih kepikiran dengan tindakan pemuda tampan itu padanya 2 minggu lalu. Ciel masih bingung. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti 'Apakah Sebastian menyukainya? Ataukah pemuda tampan itu hanya menjahilinya?' masih berkelbat di kepalanya. Kalau memang hanya kejahilannya, Sebastian benar-benar keterlaluan! Tapi, kalau memang Sebastian menyukainya...

'_Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.._ _Jangan Ge-er, Ciel_,' ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ciel.. Kenapa diam? Kau mau, kan?" Alois masih berusaha.

"Hm.. Maaf, Al," Ciel berujar kecewa. Sebenarnya, mau saja ia mengiyakan ajakan Alois, tapi seorang Sebastian membuat hatinya bimbang.

"Yaahh, Ciel.. _doushite_?"

"Hmm.." Ciel hanya menggeleng. Ia belum siap kalau harus menceritakan tentang Sebastian yang menciumnya pada Alois. "_Gomen.._" hanya kata itu yang Ciel ucapkan.

"Ya.. Ya sudah.. aku tak akan memaksa kalau begitu," Alois merelakan ketidakikutsertaan(?) Ciel di rencana libur musim panasnya dengan berat hati. "_Jaa, kaerou? Mou 5 ji da_—kalau begitu, ayo pulang. Udah jam 5—," ajak Alois. Ia bangkit dari duduknya di bangku taman belakang gedung sekolahnya. Ciel mengangguk lalu mengikuti Alois, berdiri dari duduknya.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju gerbang depan. Ciel tidak membawa motor hari ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan kereta. Alois pun berniat pulang dengan Ciel karena kakaknya bilang tak bisa menjemputnya hari ini. Tapi ketika mereka tiba di depan gerbang, sebuah mobil berwarna silver telah _standby_.

Seorang lelaki tampan yang mereka kenal sebagai Sebastian keluar dari kursi pengemudi. Alois mendekati kakaknya. Sedang Ciel berdiri membatu di tempatnya.

"_Nii-chan_ bukannya pulang telat hari ini?" tanya sang adik.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, jadi aku menjemputmu," jawab sang kakak. Sang adik ber-oo. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Ciel.

"Ciel, pulang bareng saja, yuk?" ajaknya.

"Ah, aku tidak—" Ciel hendak menolak ajakan Alois, ketika tiba-tiba hapenya bergetar. Ia rogoh saku celananya, mengambil hapenya. Tertulis nama "Lizzie" di layar depan hapenya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Liz_? Nanda_?" Ciel mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ng.. _Hai_.. _Aa, daojoubu yo_.. _Jaa, sugu ikimasu_," Ciel menutup teleponnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menemukan alasan untuk menolak ajakan Alois, atau lebih tepatnya mendapat alasan untuk menolak berada satu mobil dengan Sebastian.

"_Sumanai_, Al, aku tidak bisa bareng," ucap Ciel sembari memasukkan kembali hapenya. "Lizzie mengajakku makan malam hari ini. Jadi aku akan ke rumahnya sekarang. _Jaa naa_." Ciel melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menuju halte bus terdekat.

Alois membalas lambaian tangan Ciel sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Lama ia telah duduk di kursi penumpang depan, namun sang pengemudi tak kunjung duduk di tempatnya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Alois melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil dan mendapati kakaknya masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak.

"_Nee, Nii-chan.. Nii-chan.._" Alois memanggil-manggil kakaknya. Tapi tak ada respon.

"_Sebaschan Nii-chaaaannn_," Alois berteriak. Dan seperti terbangun dari tidurnya, Sebastian berjenggit kaget.

"Al, jangan mengagetkanku!" ucapnya.

"Salah _Nii-chan_ sendiri. Dipanggil-panggil nggak nyahut!"

"Haaah... Terus ada apa manggil-manggil?"

"Kita ini jadi pulang nggak?"

"Ya, iya lah pulang."

"Kalau gitu cepet naik. Kan _Nii-chan _yag nyetir."

"Oh, iya. Lupa."

Alois menghembuskan napas berat. Kenapa bisa kakaknya yang biasanya _kakkoi_ dan _perfect_ jadi agak 'kurang' begini? Mungkinkah jiwa _kakkoi_ nan _perfect_nya sedang berkelana ke sebuah tempat yang penuh bunga mawar putih, sedang menggendong seorang tuan muda yang imut dan unyu-unyu? _Saa_ _naa_..

Atau jangan-jangan...

Alois melihat ke arah kakaknya yang sudah duduk di belakang setir. Memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang akan terlihat di wajah rupawan itu. Berharap mendapat bukti atas prasangka yang selalu nemplok di kepalanya. Tapi hingga mereka tiba di rumah, yang diharapkan tak kunjung terlihat. Yang ada hanya wajah Sebastian yang mesum seperti biasa.

Di tempat lain, Ciel tengah di dalam bus menuju rumah Lizzie. Ia masih harus menunggu selama kurang lebih setengah jam lagi hingga sampai ke halte tempat ia turun nanti. Karena itu author langsung SEKIP aja ceritanya, jadi sekarang Ciel udah ada di depan rumah Lizzie. ^-^

Ciel memencet tombol intercom di samping pintu gerbang. Seorang maid mempersilahkan Ciel masuk beberapa saat setelah ia menjawab intercomnya. Lizzie langsung menyambut Ciel dengan pelukan mautnya begitu pemuda itu masuk ke kediaman keluarga Midfort. Tapi Lizzie segera melepaskan pelukannya sebelum sepupu tersayangnya mati karena tercekik pelukannya.

"Lho? Kok sepi, Liz?" tanya Ciel yang menyadari bahwa tak ada _deathglare_ yang tertuju padanya saat Lizzie memeluknya. Biasanya Edward akan marah-marah padanya melihat Lizzie memeluknya. Tapi rumah itu, sunyi senyap. Bahkan tak ada suara teguran dari sang Nyonya Midfort atas tindakan Lizzie barusan.

"Ng? _Otou-sama to Okaa-sama wa Wiston Hotel e Nii-sama no Omiai ni ikimasu_—Papa sama Mama ke Wiston Hotel buat menghadiri _Omiai_*nya kakak—," jelas Lizzie dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Oooh.." Hening sejenak. "HAAAHH! _O-o-o-oOmiai_!? Maksudmu, Edward akan menikah?" tanya Ciel tak percaya. Lizzie mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata ada juga wanita yang mau menikah dengan Edward," gumam Ciel tak jelas. "Eh, tunggu! Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Hmm.." Lizzie mengembangkan senyum misterius. "_Hi-mi-tsu_ ," ujarnya sambil menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"_Yare yare_.." Ciel menghela napas.

"Ciel, kita makan malam di luar saja yuk? Aku ingin makan _sushi_. Ya?"

"_A, ii yo. Jaa, ikou?_"

Lizzie menggeleng. "Ciel harus mandi dulu. Terus ganti baju. Ciel bau tauuu.." ucapnya sambi menutup hidungnya.

"_Hai hai_."

Menuruti perkataan sepupunya, Ciel membersihkan tubuhnya setelah menaruh ranselnya di kamar tamu yang disiapkan untuknya. Setelah berpakaian, dandan(?), pakai bedak(?), pake lipgloss(?), pake sepatu, ia pun siap. Oh, jangan lupa minyak wanginya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Lizzie yang menunggu di ruang tengah.

"_Ima wa ii_?" tanya Ciel sambil mengulurkannya tangannya pada Lizzie.

"_Totemo ii yo!_" Lizzie meraih tangan Ciel. Keduanya keluar rumah, lalu diantar supir pribadi Lizzie menuju Restauran _Sushi_ di kota itu.

Perjalanan selama 15 menit tidak terasa karena tertutup dengan celotehan Lizzie. Begitu sampai, Ciel mengajak Lizzie ke tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela. Pemandangan malam yang terlihat dari tempat mereka cukup bagus. Lampu berwarna-warni silih berganti terlihat di balik jendela kaca itu.

"_Aa, kireii.._" Lizzie bergumam.

"Lizzie, kamu mau pesen apa?" Ciel menyodorkan buku menu pada sepupunya.

"Nnnggg? Karena ini musim panas, aku pengen _anago_**."

"Baiklah." Ciel melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang lelaki tegap berambut kecoklatan mendatanginya. Ditangannya telah tersedia sebuah notes dan bolpoin.

Ciel mengatakan pesanannya. Pelayan itu mencatatnya. Setelah selesai, pelayan itu undur diri. Lizzie kembali berceloteh dengan riangnya.

"Ciel, _natsu yasumi_ nanti mau ke mana?" tanya Lizzie.

"Hmm.. Entah, aku belum kepikiran."

"Hee.. Bagaimana kalau ikut aku ke Perancis nanti. Aku harus kembali ke sana untuk beberapa urusan. Sekalian mengunjungi Bibi An."

"Aku sudah ke sana waktu libur musim semi yang lalu."

"Yahh.." Lizzie berujar kecewa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda berambut raven berkacamata berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

"_Konbanwa_," sapa pemuda itu pada muda-mudi di hadapannya. Tentu yang di sapa menoleh.

~Ciel P.O.V~

"_Konbanwa_," sapa seorang pria berambut raven pada kami—aku dan Lizzie. Tentu, kami menoleh. Pria itu ...

"_Konbanwa,_" Lizzie balas menyapanya. Sepertinya dia masih ingat dengan pria yang menyapa kami ini. Dia ...

"Kakak pacarnya Alois, kan?" tanya Lizzie dengan mata _blink-blink_. Sepertinya otak fujonya kambuh. Semoga saja dia tidak berbicara kelewatan nanti..

Pria itu mengangguk. Ya, pemuda itu adalah pacar Alois, pacar sahabatku. Meski begitu, ini baru kedua kalinya kami bertemu—waktu di taman bermain dan di sini. Alois sering menceritakan tentangnya, tapi kami belum pernah ngobrol sama sekali. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Boleh duduk di sini?" tanyanya. Lizzie mengangguk mempersilahkan. Ia lalu menatapku seolah meminta izin juga.

"_Douzo_," jawabku.

Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Lizzie. Kulihat dia ketika ia memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Kuperhatikan penampilannya. Raambutnya yang hitam di belah tengah, kulitnya yang seputih salju, tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan sedikit banyak dia memiliki 'aura' yang sama dengan Sebas—.

'_Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Lupakan, Ciel! Lupakan!_' kugelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat ketika pikiran tentang hendak mampir di benakku. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya untuk saat ini, membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dan tidak nyaman.

"Ciel, ada apa?" tanya Lizzie. Sepertinya dia melihat tingkah anehku barusan.

"_Be-Betsu ni_," jawabku sekenanya. "Ng, tak bersama Alois, Claude?" tanyaku pada pria di depanku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraanku dengan Lizzie. Dia menggeleng.

"Hee? Lalu kenapa kakak-pacarnya-Alois ada di sini?" Lizzie ikut nimbrung. Syukurlah dia tidak melanjutkan obrolan denganku.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan di dekat sini," jelasnya.

"Anu, anu.. kakak-pacarnya-Alois," Lizzie memanggil pria yang kuingat bernama Claude itu dengan penuh semangat. Sepertinya ia kan memulai sesi wawancara untuk menambah pengetahuan _yaoi_nya. _Yare yare.._

"Claude. Itu namaku," lelaki _raven_ itu memberitahukan namanya pada Lizzie.

"_Jaa_, Claude _Nii-san_, udah berap lama pacaran dengan Alois?" tanya Lizzie. Di tangannya sudah ada buku catatan dan bopoin yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Tingkahnya pun sudah seperti seorang pencari berita ulung dari tivi-tivi dan koran.

"3 bulan lebih," Claude menanggapi.

"Hee? Sudah lama ya? Terus kalian udah ngapain aja? _Hugging? Kisu? Ecchi?_"

"Lizzie!" sontak kuperingatkan dia.

"Ma.. Maaf," ujar Lizzie menyadari kesalahan. Sementara itu, Claude diam di tempat. Dapat kulihat sedikit rona mera di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia malu. Setelah itu, tak ada yang bicara di antara kami. Tapi kediaman kami tidak berlangsung lama karena spertinya Lizzie sudah menemukan bahan pembicaraan baru. Semoga bukan _yaoi_ lagi..

"Claude _Nii-san_, menurutmu, _natsu yasumi_ itu enaknya kemana?" kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Lizzie.

"Kemana? Ke pantai, mungkin," jawab Claude.

"Tuh, Ciel," Lizzie menyeretku dalam perbincangannya. "Kau ke pantai saja liburan nanti," katanya, kembali dalam topik kemana-aku-menghabiskan-liburanku.

"Hn, malas.." jawabku.

~End of Ciel P.O.V~

~Normal P.O.V~

"Hn, malas.." jawab Ciel.

"Yaahh.. kalau seperti itu kau hanya akan menghabiskan 40 hari liburan dengan percuma lho Ciel. Ya kan Claude _Nii-san_?"

"Memang dia tidak liburan?"

"Katanya ia malas.. baru kali ini ada orang yang malas berlibur. Dasar Ciel!"

"Alois tidak mengajakmu, Ciel?" tanya Claude heran. Setahunya, Alois merengek-rengek mengajaknya ke Okinawa dengan alasan ingin lebih mendekatkan Ciel dan kakaknya—kalau bisa sekalian membuat mereka jadi berstatus pacaran—pas liburan musim panas. Atau Alois belum mengajaknya? Mungkin ia harus menanyakannya..

"Dia mengajakku, kok. Hanya, aku menolaknya," Ciel menjawab dengan tersenyum. Tapi dua orang di depannya tahu bahwa senyumnya adalah senyum keterpaksaan.

"Ciel.. Kau sedang bertengkar Alois?" tanya Lizzie khawatir. Ciel menggeleng.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin membaca buku pas liburan nanti Liz. Jadi aku tak kan kemana-mana."

"Tapi.."

"Ah, lihat pesanan kita datang." Ciel menunjuk seorang pelayan yang membawa troli makanan ke arah meja mereka. Tak lama, piring-piring dan gelas dalam troli itu sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

"_Itadakimasu_." Ciel mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebelum melahap _sushi_ yang dipesannya. Dua orang di depannya hanya memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum mengikuti tindakan Ciel. Keduanya hanya diam, tapi mereka tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda di depan mereka itu. Sepertinya ini memang harus ditanyakan pada Alois untuk tahu kebenarannya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Setengah jam berlalu dan pesanan mereka telah masuk ke perut masing-masing. Calude yang pertama berdiri dari duduknya. Ia pamit duluan. Setelah membayar, ia menuju mobilnya. Sebelum ia masuk, ia merogoh hape di sakunya. Memencet beberapa tombol sebelum menekan tombol _dial_.

"_Moshi moshi?_" jawab suara di seberang sana ketika panggilan terhubung.

"_Moshi moshi_, Al," Claude berbicara.

"Ada apa, Claude?" tanya Alois dengan suara riang. Sebenarnya senang sekali dia ditelepon pacarnya saat itu. Maklum, kangen.

"Soal liburan kita, soal Ciel.."

"Ng, Claude, bisa kau ke rumahku. Aku memang ingin meminta pendapatmu soal itu," pinta Alois. Claude menyetujui. Segera setelah ia memutuskan telepon, ia melaju menuju rumah sang pacar.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Di rumah keluarga Michaelis-Trancy(?)

Kedua putra keluarga ini baru saja selesai makan malam. Mereka sekarang sedang di ruang tengah. Si putra bungsu baru saja menaruh hapenya di atas meja di depannya, sedang si putra sulung sedang duduk di sofa panjang sambil menekuk wajahnya.

Si putra bungsu, Alois, memperhatikan kakaknya. Sudah sejak mereka tadi, sang kakak terlihat lesu. Entah ada apa dan kenapa, ia yang biasanya cerewet hanya duduk diam. TV yang ia nyalakan untuk ditonton pun, malah menontonnya. Aneh. Padahal tadi sore saja dia masih baik-baik saja.

"_Nii-chan_, Claude mau ke sini sekarang," Alois memberitahu kakaknya tentang pacarnya yang akan datang. Namun Sebastian tak merespon. Alois menghela napas. Memang benar-benar ada yang aneh dengan kakaknya..

"_Nii-chan_," Alois memanggil kakaknya. Tapi masih tak ada respon. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian pemuda rupawan itu menatap lurus pada adiknya.

"Al, apa menurutmu mereka pacaran?" Sebastian tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Ha?" Alois bingung. Mereka siapa?

"Ciel dan gadis _blonde_ itu," kata Sebastian seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Alois. Alois diam sejenak.

"Lizzy? Kukira tidak. Lagipula mereka sepupu. Jadi mana mungkin pacaran."

"Kan mungkin saja. Seperti di sebuah _anime_ karya Yana Toboso dimana sang _Earl_ bertunangan dengan sepupunya sendiri."

"Itu kan _anime _karya orang hebat_, Nii-chan_. Ini fic karya _author_ amatir…" jawab Alois. *JLEB

"Ah, kau benar." Sebastian lalu diam lagi. Alois ikut diam, menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan heran.

DING! DONG!

Bel rumah berbunyi. Mengerti kakaknya tak kan beranjak dari tempatnya, Alois berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"_Hai_," ucap Alois sambil membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok sang pacar di sana.

"_Konbanwa,_" sapa Claude. Alois membalas sapaannya lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Mereka menuju ruang tengah dimana Sebastian berada.

Claude menyapa teman satu fakutasnya itu ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Tapi tak ada balasan dari Sebastian. Claude menoleh pada Alois dengan tatapan 'ada apa dengannya', tapi Alois hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Ng, _Nii-chan_, aku dan Claude akan ke kamar," pamit Alois. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya diikuti Claude. (author : hayooo! Mau ngapain kalian di kamar! Ini rated T, lho! Rated T! ClauAl : Urusaiii!)

Sesampainya di kamar, Claude duduk di tepian ranjang Alois. Sedang Alois duduk di samping Claude. Claude mulai menceritakan tentang Ciel yang bilang tidak ikut liburan dengan mereka. Setelah laporan(?) Claude selesai, ganti Alois yang memberikan laporannya(?).

Setelah Alois selesai dengan gilirannya, keduanya diam. Masing-masing memikirkan masalah apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Ciel. Tanpa diduga dan diketok, pintu kamar Alois terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda raven beriris _ruby_ berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Nii-chan_, kau sudah hidup kembali?" tanya Alois girang mendapati kakaknya sudah bisa berjalan dari sofa di ruang menuju kamarnya.

"Aku belum mati, _otouto_," Sebastian berujar lirih sambil masuk ke kamar adiknya. Ia duduk di karpet di hadapan dua pemuda yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Jadi, kenapa _Nii-chan_ hidup lagi?"

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu.." kata Sebastian. Claude dan Alois diam, menunggu Sebastian melanjutkan bicaranya. "Aku sudah menciumnya.. Aku mencium Ciel.."

"Oh, bagus itu!—_ja nai_—bagaimana bisa!?" Alois berteriak kaget.

Kini, giliran sebastian yang melaporkan pengalamannya di biang lala dengan Ciel, setelah sebelumnya mengakui tentang perasaannya terhadap remaja berambut kelabu itu. Alois melongo lebar mendengar laporan kakaknya. Setelah sesaat sesudahnya ia tersenyum bahagia. Sedang Claude masih datar mukanya.

"Hmm.. Jad begitu dan terjadi hal seperti itu, ya?" selesai Sebastian bercerita, Alois beranjak dari tempatnya dengan tangan kanannya ia taruh di depan dada dan tangan yang lain menyentuh dagunya. Berlagak seperti detective yang sedang berpikir. Sebastian hanya mengangguk.

"Dan _Nii-chan_ bersikap aneh saat menjemputku tadi sore karena Ciel juga?" Sebastian mengangguk lagi.

"Dan ada kemungkinan Ciel menolak ajakanmu karena Sebastian pula, Al," Claude ikut nimbrung. Kali ini Alois yang mengangguk.

"Kalau seperti itu, kita harus memikirkan cara lain agar Ciel ikut liburan dengan kita," Alois berucap. Seulas senyum licik segera terpampang di wajah manis. Sepertinya otaknya sudah menemukan ide.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa mengajaknya dengan cara baik-baik, maka—"

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"Ngh!" sosok remaja itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Kakinya menggelinjang resah, dan kedua tangannya meremat seprai di bawahnya. Matanya terpejam namun tak menandakkan bahwa ia masih di alam mimpi. Yang ia rasakan saat itu hanya sesuatu yang basah menyerang bibirnya bersamaan dengan rasa geli di sekitar dadanya yang membuatnya merasa 'aneh'.

"Mmh.. mmmhhh.." Ia mengerang. Ia mencoba membuka matanya hanya untuk sekedar melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi matanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Kelopak itu terus menutup dan terasa berat untuk membuka—atau lebih tepatnya ia enggan membuka matanya karena telah terlena dengan rasa aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Baru ketika segala rasa aneh yang ia rasakan berakhir, ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris biru secerah langit musim panas miliknya yang kemudian menangkap sepasang iris golden yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ketika pandangannya semakin meluas, ia baru menyadari siapa orang yang berada di depannya—di atasnya.

"Claude.." lirih remaja itu yang disambut dengan senyum simpul tapi tulus dari orang yang ia panggil namanya.

"_Ohayou_, Al.." sapa Claude. Alois hanya menjawab 'Ng' tanpa menyadari bagaimana keadaannya saat itu.

"_Kimi.. hontou kawaii_," Claude berujar. Senyum tulusnya hilang entah kemana digantikan dengan seringai yang belum pernah Alois lihat. Baru saat Claude memajukan wajahnya, Alois sadar akan arti seringai itu. Secepat kilat ia membungkam mulut Claude dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"_Dame!_" ucap Alois. Menuruti kekasihnya, Claude kembali memundurkan kepalanya.

"Tak masalah kalau tidak boleh. Aku sudah mencicipinya tadi," Claude berkata dengan tampang tanpa dosanya sembari beranjak dari atas Alois. Alois mengernyitkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Tapi saat melihat dada dan perutnya terekspos karena kancing kemeja tidurnya terlepas semua, mataya membelalak.

"Claudeeeee!" pekiknya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dan dengan segera ia mengatupkan kemejanya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap Claude dengan kesal bercampur malu. Sedang Claude hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Rasamu selalu manis," Claude mulai menggombal.

"_Urusai!_" seru Alois sambil melemparkan bantalnya pada sang kekasih.

"_Maa.. Maa.._ Aku hanya membangunkanmu, dan karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk membangunkanmu, aku jadi ingin mencoba cara yang tidak biasa," katanya yang hanya membuat kepala Alois semakin mengepulkan asap.

"Dilarang mesra-mesraan di pagi hari apalagi saat aku galau begini," sosok pemuda berambut arang dengan orb semerah delima berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Menjadi saksi atas kelakuan calon adik iparnya kepada adiknya. Claude hanya menatap Sebastian tanpa ekspresi sedang Alois hendak membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan protes, tapi urung karena Sebastian lebih dulu berujar, "Cepat siap-siap, Al. Sudah jam setengah 9."

Alois segera menengok jam digital di atas tempat tidurnya dan mendapati benda itu menunjukkan angka 08:38 a.m.. Alois melotot. Mengucek matanya berharap ia salah lihat. Tapi kenyataan tetap kenyataan. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 9 lebih 8 menit. Dan dalam watu kurang dari setengah jam itu, ia sudah harus sampai di sekolahnya bila tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran di jam pertama.

Pemuda itu bergegas melepas semua pakaian tidurnya, tak peduli kalau ia memberi tontonan gratis pada sang pacar. Ia lalu memakai seragam yang ia gantung di samping meja belajarnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia meluncur menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka _plus _sikat gigi. Setelah itu memakan sarapan yang sudah disipakan sang kakak dengan terburu-buru. Dan tepat pukul 08.55 a.m. ia tiba di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya karena diantar Claude.

"_Sankyuu_, Claude. _Jaa naa_.." Alois segera menerjang keluar dari mobil Claude dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi, ia berhasil duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau kenapa, Al?" tanya Ciel sambil memandang teman sebangkunya yang sudah ngos-ngosan di pagi itu. "Habis maraton?"

"Aku.. hhh.. bangun.. hhh.. ke.. siang.. an.." Alois berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Hooo.. emang habis ngapain semalam?"

"Tidak.. ngapa-ngapain.." napasnya mulai normal.

"Hn.. _Masaka.._ kau memimpikan Claude yang ehemehem denganmu sampai-sampai nggak mau bangun," goda Ciel dengan seringainya dan sukses membuat Alois merah padam karena teringat kelakuan Claude tadi pagi.

"_Maji_?" seru Ciel yang menyangka tebakannya benar. "Ckckck, sahabatku ini sudah dewasa.."

"_Chigaaa—_"

Alois hampir protes dengan pernyataan Ciel, tapi nggak jadi karena guru sastra mereka sudah nangkring(?) di belakang meja guru.

Berjam-jam lamanya mereka di dalam kelas, mendengarkan pelajaran. Hingga tiba saatnya bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Para siswa langsung berduyun-duyun keluar ruang kelas masing-masing. Tapi hari ini, hanya sedikit yang menerjang langsung menuju kantin. Kebanyakan dari mereka berbondong-bondong menuju papan pengumuman karena adanya pemberitahuan 'tentang hasil ujian yang sudah ditempel' saat jam pelajaran ketiga tadi.

Tak terkecuali Ciel dan Alois, mereka ikut berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman. Setelah menyumpel-nyumpel(?) di antara yang lain dan berjinjit-jinjit untuk melihat pengumuman itu, akhirnya senyum terkembang di bibir mereka, eh bukan, di bibir Alois.

"_Yatta!_ Aku masuk lima besar.." sorak Alois gembira setelah keluar dari himpitan orang-orang yg—ehem—lebih tinggi dari mereka saat melihat hasil nilai tadi.

"_Omedetou_.." ucap Ciel sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Hehe.. Kalau begini aku bisa berbangga pada _Aniki_ dan memaksanya memberiku hadiah.. fufufu.." Alois tertawa setan. Kayaknya dia bakal morotin kakaknya, nih… "Ah, kau juga. _Omedetou_, Ciel, dapat peringkat pertama.."

"Hn, _sankyuu_.." jawab Ciel. Mereka berjalan ke arah kantin. Namun belum ada satu meter mereka berjalan sebuah panggilan menghentikan mereka.

"Phantomhive!"

Ciel dan Alois menoleh ke arah panggilan berasal. Di belakang mereka, berdiri seorang gadis berambut ungu pendek. Dialah yang memanggil Ciel.

"Ya, Angela?" jawab Ciel.

"Selamat untuk peringkat satunya!" kata gadis itu judes. "Tapi lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu! Tunggu saja!"

Setelah selesai berucap, gadis itu berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan dua remaja yang tadi diajaknya ngomong. Sedang Alois dan Ciel cuma mengangat bahu melihat kelakuan gadis teman sekelasnya itu.

Keduanya lalu meneruskan langkah menuju kantin. Salahkan Alois yang bangun kesiangan sehingga tak membawa bekal. Dan hal itu berakibat tidak hanya Alois yang harus membeli roti tetapi juga Ciel yang biasanya mencomot bekal Alois harus ikut beli roti juga.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

'_Jagalah selalu perilaku kalian dan selamat menikmati libur musim panas'_

Kepala sekolah selesai dengan pidatonya dan para siswa Akademi Wiston segera berhamburan keluar ketika upacara penutupan semester selesai.

Alois dan Ciel yang sudah kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas, kini berjalan menuju almari sepatu. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku duluan, ya, Ciel," pamit Alois ketika terlihat mobil mewah Claude di depan pintu gerbang.

"_Wakatta_," jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum. Setelah tos a la persahabatan mereka, Alois berlari keluar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Claude ketika Alois sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Rencananya akan kita laksanakan dua hari lagi. Akan terlihat aneh kalau kita langsung melakukannya besok," jelas Alois. Claude hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu melajukan mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Ciel tengah melajukan motornya menuju apartemen mewahnya. Begitu sampai, ia menjatuhkan tasnya di sofa di ruang tengah,kemudian terus berjalan sampai nubruk tembok—eh, bukan—terus berjalan lalu berbelok memasuki kamarnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian menaruh lengan kanannya di atas kepalanya.

"_Natsu yasumi, ka_?" ujarnya lirih.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

2 days later..

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Pagi hari itu, bel apartemen Ciel dipencet dengan membabi buta. Membuat sang penghuni apartemen berdecak kesal sebelum membuka pintu.

"Ya!?" jawab Ciel agak judes. Kesal juga dia pagi-pagi begini diganggu begitu. Tapi rasa kesalnya langsung berubah menjadi rasa heran ketika melihat Alois dan Claude di depan pintunya. Bukan keberadaan mereka yang bikin Ciel terkejut, tapi ekspresinya. Claude sing masih datar mukanya, nah Alois..

Matanya merah bengkak, bahkan air mata masih mengalir dari iris biru langit itu. Hidungnya merah seperti habis disengat lebah. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar…

"Ka-Kau kenapa, Al?" Ciel bertanya khawatir.

"Ciel.. Cieeell…" remaja pirang itu langsung memeluk sahabatnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri si remaja kelabu. Ia kembali menangis.

"Ma-masuk dulu." Ciel membawa—menyeret—Alois ke dalam apartemennya. Mereka lalu duduk di ruang tengah dengan Alois masih memeluk Ciel.

"Ceritakanlah, Al," ujar Ciel perhatian. "Kenapa kau menangis," lanjutnya sambil mengelus lembut punggung sang sahabat.

"Cieeell.. hiks.. _Aniki_.. hiks.." Alois bicara terputus-putus. Ciel diam, membiarkan sahabatnya melanjutkan kata-katanya, walaupun jantungnya sudah DEG! tadi saat orang yang disukainya disebut.

"_Aniki_ nggak ngijinin aku liburan berdua dengan Claude, huwaaaa.." ucapnya setengah berteriak disusul tangisannya yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ciel cengok sejenak kemudian berkata, "Bukannya Sebastian sudah mengijinkan dan dia ikut pergi?" Alois menggeleng pelan.

"Sebastian tidak jadi ikut karena suatu urusan," jelas Claude.

"_Aniki_ awalnya mengijinkan, tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia melarang," Alois bercerita sambil sesegukan. "Jadi, Ciel.." Alois berbicara dengan nada memohon.

"Apa, Al?" tanya Ciel prihatin.

"Bolehkan aku pinjem koper dan pakaianmu.. Aku ingin pergi diam-diam.." Alois menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya. Ciel berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Ia akan membantu sahabatnya itu asal pemuda _blonde_ itu tidak menangis lagi. Miris juga si Ciel lihat Alois seperti itu.

"Silahkan," jawab Ciel. Ia kemudian menuntun Alois ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Claude di ruang tengah. Ciel mengambi tas koper yang ia taruh di atas almari dengan bantuan kursi. Ia kemudian menyuruh Alois memilih baju yang akan ia pinjam. Setelah semua baju masuk ke dalam tas, keduanya keluar.

"Makasih, Ciel.." kata Alois tulus. Ciel membalas dengan senyum.

"Hmm.. Ciel.. boleh pinjam hapemu sebentar?" tanya Alois tiba-tiba. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa, Ciel menyerahkan hapenya.

"Lalu.. boleh pinjam kunci apartemenmu?" kali ini ia bertanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Untuk..?"

"Sebentaaaaaarrrrr sajaaaaaaa.." rayu Alois. Dengan heran _plus_ bertanya-tanya Ciel kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil kunci apartemennya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Alois.

"Makasih, Ciel.." Alois tersenyum lagi. Tapi bukan senyum tulus, melainkan seringai seorang iblis. Ciel yang masih belum tahu apa-apa hanya diam hingga Alois berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Dengan sigap tangan kekar Claude telah membopong Ciel. Ia lalu berlari keluar dari apartemen remaja kelabu itu diikuti Alois yang sudah mengunci pintunya. Teriakan-teriakan protes Ciel tak didengarkan oleh keduanya. Mereka terus berlari hingga tiba di mobil Claude.

Lelaki _raven_ itu lalu menjatuhakan Ciel di jok belakang yang kemudian dipegangi oleh Alois. Sedang ia sendiri segera duduk di kursi kemudi kemudian menginjak menuju bandara.

"Okinawa, _I come_.." Alois berteriak keras di dalam mobil, membuat Ciel mengerti bahwa adegan tangis-tangisan tadi hanya RENCANA ALOIS untuk membawanya pergi!

"AAAALLLOOOOIIIIISSSSSS!

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

つずく～～～～～

*Omiai : acara temu dua keluarga yang akan menjodohkan putra-putrinya.

**Anago : jenis sushi musim panas yang sashiminya berasal dari belut.

* * *

begitulah, reader..

akhirnya fic ini publish juga.. n.n

wen balas ripiyu di sini ya :

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra :** Sankyuu, ripiyunya.. soal panggilan bocchan, bakal diceritain di chapter mendatang.. (mungkin) ^,^ trus yang dimaksud mansion itu sebenarnya apartemen yang amat sangat banget mewahnya. karena ada ada yang nyebut itu sebagai mansion, maka pas di awal dipakai. gomen bikin bingung m( _ _ )m. Soal Ciel yang gag kaget tentang Claude, dijelasin di atas tadi. dan Claudenya, memang dia agak lembut di sini. hehe.. itu full story karena pas upload diburu waktu-eh, diburu kakak kelas lebih tepatnya.. XD

**RaFa LLight S.N** : Ciel agak lemot soal cinta.. XD Sankyuu ripiyunya..

**Sukikawai-chan **: Arigatou ripiyunya. soal Ciel yang gag tau pacarnya Alois, udah ada di atas tadi. hehe.. oke deh, bakal dibanyakin kalo ada ide., #ditimpuk

**fetwelve **: Arigatou ripiyunya.. Sebby bersikap biasa aja karena apa, ya? nanti Sebby bakal ngumbar semuanya kok.. XD

And thanks buat yang sudah berkenan membaca fic ini..

ripiyu pleaaaseee... ^,^


	3. Chapter 3

Kyahoooo... minna-sama  
bertemu lagi dengan wen di sini..  
ara, chotto... adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? *tengak tengok

hehe, gomen nasai karena selalu telat updet.. TTATT  
ja, kalau begitu mari lang sung ke TKP..

eh, tunggu, sebelum itu, wen mau balas rebiyu (review) dulu...  
**fetwelve-san** : arigatou atas rebiyunya.. eettoo, rambut claude belah samping, ya.. hehe gomen, aku kurang perhatian ke claude.. *elus2 rambut claue *digampar alois  
sore ni.. aku seneng kalau fic ini nggak ngebosenin.. ^^  
**Devi Mich Phantomhive-san** : makasih ya rebiyunya.. aku seneng kalau ada yang suka fic ini.. iya, ini udah updet lagi, kok.. ^^  
**Inezzz-san** : doumo.. makasih jempolnya *ambil jempolnya inezzz-san makasaih repiyunya..

sore ni doumo arigatou buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca fic ini..

ja, yukkuri yonde kudasai, ne~~  
rebiyu mo onegaishimasu.. ^^

* * *

**Declaimer :**  
**Kuroshitsuji wa Yana Toboso no mono desu ga kono fanfikushon wa wen no mono desu. sore ni, Sebby mo wen no mono desu.. :3**  
**.**  
**.**  
**warning :**  
**AU, OOc, shonen ai, yaoi, typo (s), etc**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"_OKINAWA DA!_"

Itu kata pertama yang direncanakan oleh Alois akan ia ucapkan ketika menginjakkan kaki di pulau paling selatan dalam kepulauan Jepang ini. Tapi sayang, rencana itu tak terlaksana. Ah, lebih tepatnya, ia tak bisa melaksanakannya. Alasannya?

Lihat saja seorang pemuda seusianya yang berdiri di belakangnya penuh dengan aura membunuh itu. Ia terus-menerus memberikan _glare_ kepada Alois sejak mereka berada di dalam pesawat pribadi Claude yang membawa mereka ke Okinawa. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Alois berteriak girang bila nafsu membunuh sebesar itu ditujukan padanya?

"_Maa.. Ma.._ Ciel.." Alois membalikkan tubuhnya. Bertekad menghadapi sahabatnya. "Kita kan sudah sampai sini, jadi setidaknya kita—"

"Tsk!" Ciel hanya berdecih.

"Ayo, masuk saja dulu." Claude membuka suara. Tak peduli dengan kekesalan Ciel atau kekhawatiran—ketakutan—Alois, ia mengajak ketiga pemuda di hadapannya itu masuk ke villa yang sudah berdiri megah di hadapan mereka. Tiga? Yup, Sebastian ikut serta dalam liburan ke Okinawa ini. Dan hal itu yang menjadi salah satu penyebab kekesalan Ciel bertambah. Padahal Ciel sudah kesal sekali dengan 'acara penculikkan Alois terhadap dirinya'. Eh, malah saat mereka masuk ke pesawat Claude, cowok tampan berambut eboni yang dibelah tengah itu telah duduk manis di dalam pesawat pribadi itu. Benar-benar membuat Ciel jengkel—walau jauh di hatinya ia merasa sedikit senang.

"A.. Ayo, Ciel," ajak Alois dengan sedikit ragu karena Claude dan Sebastian sudah berjalan sedari tadi sedang Ciel tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Aura kelam semakin menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Terserah kalian mau ngapain di sini! Aku pergi!" tanpa bicara lagi, Ciel berbalik. Ia berjalan keluar dari halaman villa Claude.

"Cieell.." Alois mencoba memanggil namun Ciel tak menggubris. Ia tetap berjalan.

Alois yang khawatir—dan juga merasa bersalah—meninggalkan tasnya lalu mengejar Ciel. Sebastian dan Claude yang belum sempat masuk ke villa menjatuhkan barang mereka dan mengikuti dua remaja yang lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cieell.. _Matte yo_.." Alois berhasil menggenggam tangan Ciel, membuat remaja kelabu itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Hanase_!" perintah Ciel. Tapi Alois bergeming. Tanpa bicara lagi, Ciel menarik tangannya dari genggaman Alois dan terlepas. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berjalan.. berjalan.. lalu berbelok ke kanan. Ia berhenti tepat di depan villa yang lebih besar dan terlihat lebih mewah dari milik Claude. Ciel membuka pintu gerbangnya. Ia kembali berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk.

"Ci.. Ciel.. aku tahu kamu marah, tapi jangan nyelonong ke villa orang begini," Alois yang sejak tadi mengikuti Ciel mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya.

"Benar, Ciel. Ayo kembali." Kali ini suara Claude. Rupanya ia dan Sebastian pun berhasil menyusul hingga ke sini.

Ciel tak memedulikan ucapan teman-temannya. Ia dengan tanpa dosanya menekan intercome dan ketika panggilan itu dijawab ia hanya berkata, "_Akete!_"

Tak berapa lama, kedua belah pintu mahoni itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian maid. Maid itu menundukku hormat.

"_Youkoso, Bocchan_.." ujar sang maid mempersilahkan Ciel masuk.

"Hn," balas Ciel. Ia kemudian masuk, melewati sang maid menuju ruangan yang ada dalam villa itu. Sedangkan si maid, langsung menutup pintu depan, mengikuti tuannya, tanpa memedulikan tiga orang yang masih berdiri melongo di depan pintu.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

_Some hours later in Claude's villa.._

Kepala pirang itu menunduk. Baru saja ia menghela napas berat. Rencana liburan musim panas yang ia harapkan penuh kesenangan kini berwarna kelabu hitam. Dia tak menyangka Ciel akan semarah itu. Uuhh, sekarang dia menyesali 'penculikannya' terhadap si kelabu itu. Benar-benar menyesal!

"Haaaah.." dia menghela napas lagi. Dua lelaki yang duduk di sofa di hadapannya memperhatikannya. Keduanya terlihat khawatir.

"Al," sang kakak memanggil. Ia ikut merasa bersalah juga, pasalnya adiknya melakukan semua ini demi dirinya juga.

"Aku mau pergi meminta maaf padanya," si pirang itu tiba-tiba berdiri. Tekadnya bulat. Pokoknya, dia tidak mau liburannya ini akan jadi liburan suram. Dan dia tidak mau lama-lama marahan dengan sahabatnya itu. Lagipula dia berniat membuat kakaknya dan Ciel jadian, atau paling tidak keduanya berbaikan—tidak lagi diam-diaman begini.

Alois berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum pegangan pintu sempat ia raih, pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok makhluk serba merah dengan kacamata berframe merah nyentrik menutupi mata hijau-kekuningannya.

"Claaaauuuuudddeeeeeee, oh, Claaaaaauuuuuudddeeeeee..." sosok itu berteriak lebay memanggil sang tuan rumah. Melihat yang dicarinya ada di depan matanya, ia langsung berjingkrak menuju pemuda tampan itu dan mendaratkan pelukan ter_mesra_nya pada sang _golden eyes_.

"_Hanase_, Grell!" perintah Claude dibarengan dengan _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"_Mouu, yada yo.. _Aku kan kangeeeennn..." bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, si merah itu malah lebih mengeratkannya.

"Grell, lepaskan!" sekali lagi Claude memberi perintah, tapi orang yang dipanggil Grell itu sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya. Sedangkan dua makhluk lainnya di ruangan itu hanya sweetdrop di tempat mereka masing-masing. Ups, ralat. Hanya Sebastian yang sweetdrop di tempatnya, sedang Alois..

"_Kono okashii ningen! Claude o hanaseeee!_1" Alois berlari dari tempatnya, melupakan sejenak tekadnya menemui Ciel, lalu menarik rambut panjang si merah dengan beringas(?) seperti cewek-cewek alay yang ada di sinetron-sinetron ketika melihat pacarnya dekat dengan cewek lain.

"Apa-apaan ini!" si merah berteriak protes.

"Lepaskan Claude!" Alois semakin kencang menarik rambut merah itu, membuat kepala si pemilik rambut tertarik ke belakang.

"Lepaskan rambutku, _gaki_!" si merah memerintah.

"Kau duluan yang lepaskan Claude!" Alois tak mau kalah. Si merah itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia melepaskan Claude dari pelukannya dan disusul dengan tangan Alois yang menjauh dari rambutnya.

Tak ingin mencari gara-gara lagi—tak ingin rambut indahnya (pendapat si empunya rambut, bukan pendapat wen) ditarik-tarik lagii—orang yang bernama Grell itu mejauh dari si pemilik villa. Memilih menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa empuk di ruangan itu sambil memainkan rambutnya. Tanpa sadar, matanya melirik ke sebelah kanan. Menemukan sosok lelaki yang tak kalah tampan—bahkan lebih tampan—dari Claude.

Sinyal 'cinta cowok cakep' langsung menyerang otaknya dan membuatnya langsung mendekati Sebastian. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang Sebastian membuat merah dan hitam semakin dekat dan menempel.

Grell menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Sebastian membuat pemuda tampan itu merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Tak ingin lagi merasakan kengeringan yang baru saja di rasakannya, Sebastian mencoba mendorong makhluk merah yang menempel padanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sebastian berontak. Tapi dekapan Grell malah semakin erat. Lagi, kengerian itu melanda.

"Kau ganteng sekali!" Grell malah mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba mengecup pipi Sebastian. Sebastian semakin berontak, berlagak seperti cewek yang akan diperkosa. Tapi kalau yang memerkosanya Ciel, Sebastian bakal ikhlas kok. #eh

"Hentikaaaaaaannnn!" pemuda ebony itu berteriak sambil mendorong Grell sekuat tenaga hingga orang—gila—itu terjungkal dari sofa dengan pose paling tidak elit.

Berhasil bebas dari makhluk nista itu, Sebastian segera beranjak dari sofa. Ia berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Alois.

"Al, _tasukete_,"mohonnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Si adik yang sedari tadi merasa kasihan dengan kejadian yang baru dialami kakaknya, dan memang berniat menyelamatkan kakaknya—dari makhluk yang tidak diketahui jenisnya itu—kini malah _sweetdrop_ melihat ke-OOC-an Sebastian. Tapi, akhirnya ia berkata,

"_Wakatta_," dan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Tok! Tok!

"_Bocchan_, makan malam sudah siap." Suara ketukan pintu dibarengi suara sang maid menginterupsi keasyikan Ciel yang sedang menggalau di kamarnya. Sedari tadi ia sibuk menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal bulu angsanya sambil memikirkan makhluk serba hitam—namun berkulit seputih salju—yang selama ini bernaung di hatinya. Sebastian, oh, Sebastian...

"_Bocchan_.." sang maid kembali memanggil sambil mengetuk pintu dengan lebih keras karena tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

"Ya, Meylin," sebuah sahutan dari dalam ruangan terdengar, dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu mahoni itu terbuka. Ciel kemudian mengikuti maidnya ke ruang makan, untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

Lelaki mungil itu segera duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut. Di hadapannya sudah terhidang beberapa makanan yang akan mengenyangkan perutnya.

"_Nee_, Meylin, buatkan aku parfait sehabis ini, ya," katanya dan disanggupi oleh sang maid. Ciel tersenyum manis lalu mulai memakan hidangannya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, dan acara makan malam Ciel berakhir. Kini yang sedang dilakukannya adalah duduk di depan komputer yang memang sudah ada vilanya itu sejak jaman dulu kala(?), _browsing_ mencari _doujinshi yaoi_ baru sambil menyantap parfait yang dipesannya.

Ciel? _Yaoi_?

Ah, ya, Ciel seorang _fudan_, tapi tidak separah Lizzie. Dia memang suka _browsing yaoi_, tapi kebanyakan koleksinya hanya _shounen ai_. Yaahh, dia memang terlalu kecil untuk adegan _yaoi_ yang sesungguhnya. #eh, apaan sih

Asyik menikmati hasil _browsing_nya, lagi-lagi pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh satu-satunya pelayan di villa itu

"Ada apa Meylin?" tanya Ciel setengah berteriak karena enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Anooo_, ada yang mencari Anda, _Bocchan_," jawab Meylin di luar pintu.

"Ya.." hanya itu jawaban Ciel. Tsk! Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menganggu acara nonton _yaoi_nya.

Ciel turun dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika membuka pintunya, maid berambut merah dan berkacamata besar itu masih setia berdiri di sana, menunggu tuan mudanya. Keduanya lalu menuju ruang tamu, di mana sang tamu menanti.

"Alois?" Ciel bergumam ketika melihat ternyata sahabatnyalah yang mencarinya. Tapi si pirang itu tidak sendirian. Sosok pemuda serba gelap duduk di samping si pirang. Sebastian..

Dengan agak ragu, Ciel mendekati keduanya. Alois langsung berdiri ketika melihat Ciel mendekat. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah itu.

"Ciel..." Alois menghampiri Ciel dan langsung memeluk tubuh yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya itu. Ciel diam. Heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba dipeluk.

"_Gomen nasai..._" suara Alois bergetar, dan Ciel bisa merasakan bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah menangis.

"Al?" Ciel bingung.

"_Gomen nasai.. Gomen nasai.._" Alois hanya mengulang kata-katanya. "_Gomen, Shieru.. mou okoranaide.._2_"_

Mengerti maksud Alois, Ciel balas memeluk Alois. Ia menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung yang sama mungilnya dengannya.

"_Wakatta.. mou, nakanaide..__3_" ujar Ciel. Ia tak menyangka Alois sampai seperti ini gara-gara kemarahannya—kekesalannya—tadi siang.

Tubuh mungil itu menuntun tubuh yang bersandar padanya untuk duduk di sofa. Ia menepuk lembut pundak Alois agar remaja _blonde_ itu menghentikan tangisannya. Dan usahanya berhasil. Alois berhenti menangis, walau masih ada setitik air mata yang menggantung di ujung mataya.

"_Hontou? Mou okoranakatta__4__?_" tanyanya. Ciel membalas dengan anggukan.

"_Yokattaaa.._" dan ia kembali mendaratkan pelukan di tubuh mungil Ciel.

"_Mou... hasase, Aru_!" kata Ciel sedikit memerintah. Alois menggeleng. "_Atsui kara na.._" dan alasan itu berhasil membuat Alois melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Ciel dan menemukan sebuah senyum tulus dari Ciel pertanda tuan muda satu itu tidak lagi marah kepadanya.

"_Na_, Ciel, aku ingin minta tolong," kata Alois ragu-ragu.

"_Nani_?"

"Biarkan _Nii-chan_ tinggal di sini," ujar Alois pelan. Ia takut Ciel marah lagi. Sedangkan Ciel hanya diam.

"_Doushite_?" tanya Ciel dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Alois semakin takut.

"Ta-tapi kalau kau tak mau, tak ap—"

"Kenapa kau meminta itu?" Ciel memotong perkataan Alois. Alois tertunduk, lalu masih dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan ia menceritakan tentang Grell. Dan seketika aura Ciel berubah kelam.

"Kuijinkan Sebastian-_san_ tinggal di sini," ucapnya dengan lantang. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia tak peduli jika harus deg-degan setiap saat bila tinggal seatap dengan Sebastian. Setidaknya, ia bisa menyelamatkan keperawanan(?) Sebastian dari makhluk bernama Grell yang tadi diceritakan oleh Alois.

Alois dan Sebastian hanya melongo melihat perubahan sikap Ciel yang tiba-tiba. Tapi setelah itu, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Alois sedang tertawa setan.

"_Arigatou_.. Akan segera kubawakan bawaan _Nii-chan_ ke sini." Alois ngeluyur pergi meninggalkan Ciel dan Sebastian. Setelahnya, karena belum bisa mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang setelah sadar bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan Sebastian, Ciel menyuruh Meylin mengantar Sebastian melihat kamar tamu. Sedangkan si tuan sendiri kembali kamarnya. Membenamkan wajah cantiknya yang sudah semerah tomat di bantal bulu angsanya.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Pukul 9 malam. Ciel keluar dari kamarnya karena ia tiba-tiba ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis. Ia turun ke lantai satu untuk mencari maidnya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Ciel menemukan Meylin di dapur, dan ia pun langsung menyebutkan pesanannya. Maid berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk lalu segera membuatkan apa yang diinginkan tuan mudanya.

Ciel melangkah keluar dari dapur. Ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu Meylin mengantarkan cemilan malamnya di sana. Ketika melewati tangga, mendadak ia berhenti. Seperti tengah melihat hantu, Ciel bergeming menatap sosok hitam di depannya.

"'_banwa.."_ sapa sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Sebastian.

"_Ko-konbanwa_," balas Ciel kagok.

"Pff.. Nggak perlu gugup begitu," ucap Sebastian yang berhasil membaca mimik muka Ciel. "Mau ngobrol bentar?" ajak Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk canggung. Keduanya kemudian menuruni tangga. Sebastian mengajak Ciel ke luar, ke teras villa Ciel.

Mereka duduk di anak tangga pertama. Ciel duduk agak menjauh dari Sebastian. Pemuda tampan itu memakluminya. Selama beberapa waktu, keduanya hanya diam. Ciel memandang langit Okinawa yang dihiasi beberapa bintang. Sedangkan Sebastian diam sambil memandang Ciel.

"Apa sebegitu sukanya kau dengan langit, _Bocchan_?" Sebastian membuka suara. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangan pada sang langit.

"_Un, totemo daisuki_," jawab Ciel polos.

"_Doushite_?"

"_Sora wa takakute hirokute kirei da yo_.5"

"_Sou desu ne. Konya no sora mo ii ne. Hoshitachi mo kirei_.6"

Ciel mengangguk menanggapi Sebastian tanpa melepas pandangannya pada langit. Sebastian pun tetap menengadah. Keduanya terdiam lagi.

"_Anouu, Bocchan_.." suara Meylin menginterupsi kediaman keduanya. "Saya membawakan cemilan Anda," lanjutnya.

"_Un, arigatou, _Meylin. Bisa tolong buatkan teh untuk kami?" pinta Ciel.

"_Kashikomarimashita_," jawab maid itu. Ia kemudian undur diri untuk membuatkan teh.

"_Okashii?__7_" tanya Sebastian memperhatikan cemilan yang tadi dibawa Meylin.

"_Aa. _Karena Meylin pasti tidak akan mau membuatkan kalau aku meminta cake padanya pada jam segini," jawab Ciel.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa sakit gigi kalau malam-malam makan makanan manis," Sebastian menasehati.

"Hahaha.." Ciel tertawa. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah tidak canggung lagi menghadapi Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum lega karenanya.

"_Naa, _Ciel, aku tak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar seorang 'tuan muda'," celetuk Sebastian. Ciel langsung menghentikan acara menggigit kuenya dan memandang Sebastian.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu alasanku memanggilmu '_bocchan_'?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng. "Karena sikapmu. Sikapmu benar-benar mirip seorang tuan muda. Makanya aku memanggilku '_bocchan_'. Tapi ternyata kau memang benar-benar seorang '_bocchan_'. Hahaha.." Sebastian tertawa garing, sedang Ciel kembali menikmati cemilannya.

"Heiii! Hanya itu responmu?" ucap Sebastian gemas yang melihat Ciel malah asyik memakan kuenya.

"Kau mau aku koprol sambil bilang 'we o we' gitu," kata Ciel dengan mimik muka dibuat-buat membuat Sebastian tertawa karena geli.

"Darimana kamu belajar kalimat itu?" tanya lelaki jangkung itu di sela tawanya.

"Di _manga_," jawab Ciel ngawur dan berhasil membuat tawa Sebastian benar-benar meledak.

"Hahahahahahaha... Aku tak menyangka ternyata Ciel bisa melucu.. Hahahaha..."

Tawa Sebastian terhenti karena Meylin kembali menginterupsi mereka. Membawakan sepoci teh dan dua buah gelas untuk mereka berdua. Setelah Ciel mengucapkan terima kasih, Meylin kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kedua pemuda itu pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Kali ini ganti Ciel yang banyak tertawa saat itu karena Sebastian menceritakan cerita lucu padanya. Namun, obrolan mereka terhenti ketika jam tangan Sebastian menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Hebaatt.. mereka mengobrol sampai hampir 4 jam!

"Ternyata sudah jam segini," ujar Ciel.

"_Mou nemukatta ka__8_?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk mengakui. Yah, beberapa waktu lalu, Ciel memang sudah menguap beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk," ajak Sebastian. Ciel kembali mengangguk.

Setelah membereskan sisa cemilan dan minuman mereka, Sebastian masuk diikuti Ciel. Ciel tadi mengatakan biarkan saja di sini, tapi Sebastian bersikeras membawa barang-barang itu ke dalam.

"Kasihan Meylin," begitu katanya tadi.

Setelah menemani Sebastian ke dapur untuk menaruh piring dan gelas, keduanya lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"_Oyasumi_," ucap mereka satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berpisah dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Pagi menyingsing. Matahari mulai bangun dari peraduannya, dan memancarkankan cahayanya ke segala penjuru. Bahkan celah sempit dari sebuah jendela di sebuah villa mewah di Okinawa tidak luput dari pancaran cahayanya. Sebersit cahaya itu, menerjang(?) masuk dan tanpa sengaja mengenai mata seorang anak manusia yang masih bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ngh!" Anak itu menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menghalangi cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Ia kemudian berusaha bangun. Ia duduk. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya hanya untuk kemudian kaget karena pintu kamar tidurnya dibuka (baca : didobrak).

"Cieeeelll!" seorang anak lelaki seusianya berlari masuk ke kamarnya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya.

"Kau itu, pagi-pagi sudah berisik! Lagipula, mau apa kau pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya anak itu judes.

"Jangan ngambek donk. Pelayanmu sudah menyiapkan makan pagi lho.. ayo!" si anak yang tadi menyerobot masuk begitu saja kini menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya yang masih hanya memakai piyama—kemeja tidur—ke ruang makan di lantai satu.

"Ohayouuu!" ujar si anak tadi semangat pada orang-orang yang telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Sedangkan yang ditariknya hanya menguap ringan di belakang.

"Ohayou," balasan dua orang yang sudah duduk di ruangan itu. Dua? Yep! Dua seme ganteng kita.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, _bocchan_," sang maid menyapa tuannya.

"Un, Ohayou, Maylin," balas tuan mudanya sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Keempatnya kemudian makan dengan khusuk. Setelah makan selesai, barulah mereka berbincang-bincang.

"_Na, bocchan_," panggil Sebastian setengah berbisik. Ciel dengan reflek mendekatkan telinganya pada Sebastian. "Piyama tidurmu manis," lanjut Sebastian sontak membuat wajah Ciel memerah. Ia lupa bahwa piyama tidurnya hanya sebuah kemeja sepanjang lutut. Seketika ia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kamarnya. Alois dan Claude memandangnya heran, sedang Sebastian melihatnya sambil menahan tawa geli. Alois menatap kakaknya penuh selidik. Ia lalu mendekati sang kakak.

"Udah baikan, ya?" tanyanya dan Sebastian menjawab dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Hoho.." Alois menggoda kakaknya, tapi yang digoda bergeming. Mengerti bahwa tak ada gunanya ia menggoda pemuda ebony itu, Alois pun segera meluncur ke kamar Ciel.

"Hmm.. Jadi begitu?" komentar Alois yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Ciel.

"Apanya?" tanya Ciel heran.

"_Betsu ni_," jawab Alois tanpa dosa sambil cengengesan nggak jelas. "Hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke pantai?" ajak Alois.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Ciel dengan bodohnya. Alois sweetdrop sendiri.

"Ciel, apa otakmu udah konslet?" tanya Alois ngawur.

"Maksudmu?" Ciel malah balik bertanya dengan polosnya. Hei, Ciel, kau salah makan, ya? Atau otakmu yang pintar itu dicuri orang tanpa kau sadari? Ah, jangan-jangan dia ketularan kepolosannya Gon... (Wen lagi ketagihan HxH sekarang, hehe, jd nama Gon masuk..)

"Aduh, Shieru yang manis, cantik, baik hati, rajin menabung, dan nggak pernah berkata bo'ong—"

BUAK!

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat mulus di kepala pirang Alois. Yang terkena jitakan malah cengengesan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Ciel.. maksudnya kita ke pantai buat main-main. Main air, main pasir, main voli pantai, dan main-main yang lain. Ini liburan, Ciel.. _natsu yasumi da yo_!"

"_Aa, sou da ne_," kata Ciel seolah baru sadar maksud Alois. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sehabis makan siang nanti," lanjutnya memutuskan.

"Heee? Kenapa harus nunggu sehabis makan siang?"

"Aku mau mengerjakan PR musim panas—eh, tunggu, tak ada bukuku di sini," Ciel sadar lagi bahwa ia ada di sini karena 'penculikan'.

"Hehehehehe.." Alois semakin cengengesan. Ciel menghela napas kemudian berucap "baiklah" yang disambut "_Yatta!_" oleh si pirang.

Nah, berarti sudah diputuskan mereka akan bermain seharian di pantai setelah ini.

.

.

.

つづく。。

* * *

1. Kono okashii ningen! Claude o hanaseeee! : dasar orang aneh! lepaskan Claudeee!  
2. Gomen, Shieru.. mou okoranaide : maaf, Ciel.. jangan marah  
3. Wakatta.. mou, nakanaide : aku mengerti.. sudah, jangan menangis  
4. Hontou? Mou okoranakatta? : benarkah? kau sudah tak marah lagi?  
5. Sora wa takakute hirokute kirei da yo : langit itu tinggi, luas, dan indah  
6. Sou desu ne. Konya no sora mo ii ne. Hoshitachi mo kirei :kau benar. langit malam ini pun bagus. bintangnya juga indah  
7. Okashii : kue kering  
8. Mou nemukatta ka? : udah ngantuk?

etto...

yah, hanya seginilah ide yang di dapat setelah lama nggak updet..

jaa, mind to ripiyu?


End file.
